Retard et conséquences
by Magiquement
Summary: Hermione est en retard mais Severus veut encore profiter d'elle. Que se passera-t-il quand Hermione devra user d'une stratégie digne d'un serpentard ? Comment justifiera-t-elle son retard auprès du professeur Macgonagall ? Et si Severus décidait de se venger ?


_Horlogium._

Le sort affichait 8h01. Les cours commençaient à 8h15 précisément. Hermione Granger ouvrit soudainement en grand les yeux et dégagea cette main possessive qui était autour de sa taille avant d'aller s'habiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais … murmura l'homme endormit.

\- Je vais en cours figure-toi, et tu devrais te bouger et en faire de même !

La jeune fille essaya de coiffer sa tignasse rebelle mais capitula bien vite en voyant que ses efforts étaient vains.

\- Je commence les cours à dix heures, moi, mademoiselle, dit-il avec un petit rictus.

La rouge et or lui lança un regard foudroyant. Elle prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et le maître des potions en profita pour prendre sa main et la faire basculer sur le lit. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et captura ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- C'est pas le moment-là Severus, j'ai cours de métamorphose, annonça la Gryffondor.

\- Tu pourrais rester avec moi, encore un peu, disons pour les prochaines dix minutes, je te ferais un mot d'excuse, promis, proposa-t-il tout en commençant à lui mordiller l'oreille et la peau tendre de son cou.

\- Tu as raison, je te vois bien écrire « Je soussigné le professeur Snape, autorise l'élève de Gryffondor Hermione Granger à sécher sa première heure de cours pour rester au lit avec moi afin que je profite sexuellement de son corps. » Très crédible, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Macgonagall.

Mais le sombre sorcier n'écoutait plus, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune étudiante. Il déposa des baisers humides du haut de sa gorge jusqu'à son nombril. Il sortit un sein ferme du soutien-gorge et commença à le maltraiter buccalement.

\- Sev… Arrête… Je dois y aller … Hmmm. Sev …

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune fille ne voulait pas faire à ce moment-là, c'était partir. Son épiderme était électrifié et elle sentait une douce humidité poindre entre ses jambes. Son amant du le sentir car il releva la jupe et baissa la culotte afin d'être au plus près du centre de leur désir. Lui était seulement en bas de pyjama et son étroitesse commençait à se faire ressentir douloureusement.

\- Ose-me dire que tu veux partir de là… susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille sensuellement.

\- Tu es un vrai serpentard …

\- Fier de l'être ma douce …

Un sourire quelque peu cruel étira la bouche de la jeune fille, elle se prêta au jeu et d'un coup de hanche s'installa au-dessus de lui. Elle lui mordit à son tour le coup et l'embrassa tout en ondulant du bassin sur sa bosse proéminente, elle se baissa à son oreille.

\- Mais je suis une Gryffondor.

Et elle se leva rapidement, le laissant pantelant à bout de souffle. Hermione pu juste l'entendre hurler avant de sortir de la chambre en courant.

\- Sorcière ! Hurla-t-il en rigolant dans la chambre.

Le maître des potions soupira et sortit du lit pour aller prendre une douche bien froide, pour calmer ses pulsions.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, Hermione arriva en cours avec un léger retard de dix minutes. Elle se fit convoquer dans le couloir par sa professeure de métamorphose.

\- Miss Granger, c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que vous arrivez en retard à mon cours. Pourrais-je avoir une explication je vous prie ?

La rouge et or baissa les yeux et chercha une excuse valable à grande vitesse. Son côté Serpentard (obtenu avec l'influence de son amant) lui murmura : « _Mais vas-y, dis-lui que si tu étais encore en retard c'est parce que ton petit copain, professeur de surcroît voulait te faire l'amour au petit matin et qu'il avait fallu que tu le distrais assez pour pouvoir prendre la fuite. »_

\- Minerva, je te prie d'excuser Miss Granger pour son retard, c'est de ma faute. Elle était avec moi ce matin.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers son professeur de potion qui venait d'apparaître dans son dos. Sa phrase avait eu l'honneur de faire taire la jeune fille. Elle avait failli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- En effet, continua-t-il, je lui avais demandé de passer pour déterminer l'heure de ses prochains cours particuliers.

\- Quels cours particuliers ? Miss Granger n'a nullement besoin d'aide.

Hermione comprit aussitôt la manigance de son amant.

\- Ce sont des cours de renforcement madame. Je souhaite étudier la médecine et des cours approfondis en potion me seraient bénéfiques en tout point, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Bien. Mais je te conseille à l'avenir Severus, de donner des horaires à Miss Granger, à un autre moment que le matin.

\- Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois Minerva, puis il se tourna vers la rouge et or. Miss Granger, il faut que je vous indique le programme de ces cours, veuillez me suivre.

Hermione baissa la tête et suivit avec un sourire en coin son sombre amant. Dès qu'ils marchèrent quelques pas, Minerva Macgonagall murmura pour elle-même : « _Et ils pensent être discrets, à la jeunesse. »_

Severus marchait à grands pas et Hermione devait se retenir de ne pas courir pour le rattraper. Elle disposait d'une heure de temps libre. Elle savait que son amant l'emmenait vers son bureau. Dès qu'elle entra, la porte se referma aussitôt et un sort de silence fut jeté. Severus plaqua Hermione contre la porte et la jeune fille explosa d'un rire cristallin.

\- Si avec ce spectacle elle n'a pas compris, c'est vraiment qu'elle est naïve.

Mais Severus se fichait de ce que pensait sa collègue. Il se fichait de ce que quiconque pensait, il avait passé sa vie à être critiqué et jugé. Il n'aspirait maintenant qu'à des instants de bonheur avec la jeune fille. Il s'attaqua à sa nuque délicieusement offerte.

\- Ce matin tu m'as laissé dans une situation très gênante, sorcière, affirma-t-il avec sensualité tout en collant son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme.

\- Vraiment, demanda-t-elle avec ironie, je n'avais pas saisi l'ampleur de la situation…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'une bouche fondit sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas faire les choses à moitié cette fois, elle se colla et enlaça le cou du sorcier avec ses bras. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, et leur geste précipité montrait leur impatience. Après s'être redécouvert encore une fois, les jeunes gens purent s'unirent dans un concert de gémissements et de suppliques.


End file.
